As Long as I Live
by UnSewn
Summary: Jazmine is the new kid at school in South Park, and seems to be getting along with the boys, but she has a secret... will the boys be able to find it out?
1. Chapter 1

This story is just an experiment trying to write a South Park fanfic. I love this show! But I don't own it, thank god. -.- Read and Review please! :D

Chapter 1: I'm not sure..: I think it started with a tree... or was that a person, I can't recall... I know it was big, and built strong, with arms of a giant and the shape of a block of wood, it was a person, now I'm sure of it.. My first memories. My very first... memory, was that of a small ball... just a plain, blue... ball. I loved this ball, it's all I found that was able to bring happiness... but it left too, as did most things I knew of, no matter how long I had known that ball, no matter how much I held onto it, it left too. But I never did leave. Now that I think of it, I think I do remember, remember _her. _My mom, some how I only have one small memory of her, though... but it's all I need.

I was bouncing my ball, playing with it in the garden behind the house. Then I heard, a voice, a gentle and soothing echo that made me turn my head. "Why don't you come inside?" A face was poking outside of the sliding door. It was pale, and stretched itself into a smile, the eyes beckoning me in. I walked cautiously closer, finding it hard to walk. Quickly, the woman pulled me up and closed the door behind her. She rushed herself behind the torn couch that sat idly in the side of the small room, covering my mouth as if to make sure I stayed quiet. I wasn't scared, her scent, one of rosemarie and vanilla, calmed me, and I'm sure I would've fallen asleep in her arms, had the door not slammed itself open, revealing a tall figure, the one I had confused with a tree.

_He_ smelled of ash, of smoke, and alcohol, obvious to the beer gripped tightly in his hairy hands. I then remember her heartbeat, it felt loud and berated against my back. Bu-bumb-Bu-bumb. It gained speed as he searched the house for something, what I would find out later, was us. What I hadn't realized was that I had closed my eyes, in fear maybe, of the giant that stormed into the house once again. I opened my eyes, and saw him, he had his back turned, revealing his gray shirt, barely hiding his huge back. Before I could barely blink, he turned around and flipped the couch to the other side of the room. It landed with a loud thud, before he grabbed forward and tugged her hair from behind me, slinging her and me to the ground. I felt something ache, and I crawled out from under her, squeaking when I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I turned and saw my mom, crippled underneath his foot, as he mercilessly pushed her down over and over...

The next thing I remember, an ambulance was waiting in the driveway, while my mom was being taken away in a bed, I was being held, being held by that man. I almost started crying, but, seeing my mother's shape, I chose not to make a sound. "How is she?" The chest behind where I sat rumbled. "She's unresponsive, we're not sure if she'll make it." Another voice came from in front of me, a man dressed in a dark blue-long sleeved shirt. "We're going to have to take you down to the station, sir." The same man called over a lady, dressed in the same outfit, and _he _was forced to give me to the woman. "This doesn't look good, the toddler's got a broken leg." The lady's voice hummed behind me, tenderly touching my- now numb- leg. The man beside me took one look at my injury and pulled out shiny metal cuffs. "Sir, you are under arrest for domestic abuse and angered assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" He shoved the cuffs on my father roughly, before dragging him out of the house and into a car, also fitted with sirens.

The woman looked at me, smiling, she hugged me and took me into an ambulance. I remember the hospital then, and I recall the woman still being there, until she was called on her phone, and she left for good.


	2. Chapter 2: Plane Ride

Chapter 2: Plane Ride:  
>Now, it's near 5 years later, and I'm on a plane. It's interesting to see how people behave, how they push each other through the hallway. I've been in plenty of foster houses, but I've never flown to get to one. The person who is assigned to watch where I go, my Guardian at Litem, is the same woman who stayed with me in the hospital, coincidence? No, she volunteered to leave her house and follow me until I found somewhere to live, and now I'm going to an orphanage, because I am an orphan, after all. One problem though, I don't really know the place where I'm headed, it's in Colorado, I know that. "Um... Grace?" I mumbled, grabbing her attention. "Yes, what is it?" I fumbled with my hands. "Where in Colorado are we going again?" I looked over at her worriedly. She gave me a smile and responded kindly. "It's a small town called 'South Park'." I nodded and thanked her, well, now I know where I'm going, South Park. Got it, I just hope I don't drag too much attention with <em>that<em>, well, all I can do is hope.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when the plane landed and everyone started to move towards the exit. Grace and I waited until we were the last ones on the plane, then we left and headed towards the orphanage. It took about 15 minutes until we finally got to it, it was run down, but it seemed a lot nicer than any other foster home I've been to, so I was sort of impatient. I grabbed my things out of the trunk and walked myself up to the door, Grace following suit. She knocked on the door and an old woman answered. "Excuse me, are you ''?" The old woman gave a nod and looked down at me. "Is this Jazmine?" Her voice was scratchy and soft-spoken, but I could see on her face that she already didn't like me. "Yes, this is her, and I'm Grace Jennings, please call this number if there are any questions." Grace gave the glaring old woman a slip of paper and walked back to her car, leaving me with the lady. She looked over the slip once before throwing it in an ashtray that sat on the front step. I followed the woman inside as she showed me the room I would sleep in, apparently I would be sharing it with 3 other girls, so it wasn't too bad.

Thankfully, I learned that I could walk to my new school, but that we lived far enough from the school so that no one knew we were orphans. Thank heavens for that, because I know how vicious kids can get at school, 'specially with orphans. The only reason I knew this, though, was because some of the girls who slept in the same room as me were nice enough to give me the drill of what is good around here, and what gets you kicked out. "One girl we knew, Ellie, she got kicked out because she was caught bad mouthing ." Rachel murmured, right before a voice yelled for us to get to sleep. Unfortunately, the girls that lived in the orphanage were all older than me, by a lot. That's ok though, because that way, It'll be less likely that I'd be picked on.


	3. Chapter 3: School Day Seriously?

I wrote this at 2 in the morning, xD. Kenny's Point of view in this one! :D Read and Review please!  
>~UnSewn~<br>Chapter 3: School day.. Seriously?:  
>I got up sort of early to get ready. My back pack was nearly empty, only holding my lunch money, and paper to write on for notes. Also, I left right before the other girls did, so they wouldn't stand out as a group, they had informed me that they all left at random times. As I walked, I thought of how big the school would be, and how long I would stay here. Soon enough, I came up to a large, brown building that had 'South Park Elementary' spelled out on the front.<p>

I walked into the building, and saw small lockers lined up on each side of the halls, why would a elementary school need lockers? I shook my head and looked at the small piece of paper in my hands, I read 'locker 23' written on in black ink, and 'Mr. Garrison' written beside that. Reading the numbers on the lockers in my head, I finally found mine. After throwing my useless bag inside, I closed it to see a boy about my age looking around in his locker. He wore a small brown coat and a blue and red hat, and was talking to another boy with a big green floppy ushanka. I walked over to the boy with the blue hat and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and gave me a tired stare; guess I'm not the only one half asleep. "I'm new here, where can I find the fourth grade classes?" I asked, trying not to whisper. "You're new? Good luck, this town sucks! I'm Stan Marsh, and this is Kyle Broflovski." He motioned to the boy with the green ushanka and Kyle responded with a mumble.

"I'm Jazmine, and thanks." "Who's your teacher?" Kyle asked, seeming to wake from his trance. "Mr. Garrison I think." I said, reading off of the paper. "That sucks, we're in that class too, Mr. Garrison's a real jerk." Stan growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on, we'll show you where it is." Kyle said, walking off in front of Stan and I. We followed Kyle until we reached a small classroom that was practically empty, except for the giant red blob seated near the middle... wait.. is that a person? The blob stood up and started to yell at Kyle. "Ay! Who's dis?" I stared back at the blob. "This is Jazmine." I stared back at the blob and looked towards Kyle as he said my name. "Jazmine, this is Cartman. He's a real a-hole." Kyle said angrily, I didn't realize why he was cussing at the blo- I mean Cartman, until he started yelling back at Kyle. "Well you're a Jew!" Okaaaay, now I can see why Kyle wouldn't like Cartman. Both Kyle and Cartman started arguing and swearing at each other and Stan and I just watched. I was about to sit down, when the door opened and a guy wearing a orange parka walked in. The first thing I noticed was the way Stan and Kyle greeted him. "Hey Kenny." They said in unison, just realizing he walked in. He, Kenny, said 'hey', but it was muffled behind his parka, then he noticed me, and I realized something... He has _really_ blue eyes

Kenny's P.o.v: I looked away from the guys to see a new face, a girl, about my age, was standing there, holding her hands behind her back. You know those moments in the movies where certain people freeze but everyone else is still moving at normal speed? Yeah, this is one of those moments. She's wearing a gray jacket over a red t-shirt that looks as old as the jacket, and baggy jeans. Her hair, wow, her hair was pretty long, but what amazes me was the _color_. It was so rich, it wasn't completely red, but you could tell that one of her parents had to be a red head. I had the urge to go up to her and comb my fingers through her hair... but I didn't, like I said, it's one of those moments where you can't move, but everyone else can. Her face was partially hidden by her hair, which covered half of it. But from what I could see, her eyes were an amazing sea green. They were laced with thick, natural, eyelashes and her face features looked like something made by mozart. _Damnnnnittt_ I really want to see the rest of her face! Then, time played again and the guys asked me if I was ok, then introduced me to her. "Kenny, this is Jazmine, she's new here. Jazmine this is Kenny McCormick." Jazmine, wow, even her name is cute. "Hey." I said, waving at her lamely. "Hi." She said back, earning another moment from me. Her voice was so soft and innocent, but my thoughts about her were cut off, by the bell and Mr. Garrison yelling for everyone to take a seat.


	4. Chapter 4: Recess Yay

Chapter 4: Recess...Yay: Jazmine's P.o.v: Ok, Garrison is officially the worst teacher I've ever had. He starts talking about how Christopher columbus got rid of the Jews... How is that right? I'm just going to throw in the towel, because as soon as that a-hole opened his creepy ass mouth, I wanted him to shut the hell up. Also, before class started, there was a really quiet moment where I completely lost contact with the real world. I kind of spaced out... looking at Kenny... weird, I know. His eyes though, are really, really blue, and if I could, I would stare at them all day. But, I couldn't, so instead I just glanced a look at him every now and then. Another problem though, every time I glanced over at him, he would be looking too. I don't think he was looking at me for any other reason than to give me a 'what the hell are you looking at?' look, so I stopped looking at him altogether, good job Jaz, he probably thinks your a nutcase, good job.

Well, now it's recess, oh yay, I'll sit on this boring see-saw thingy... There's nothing to do..No, I'm serious, there is nothing to do at recess! '_I guess I could try to join the guys_' I thought, and I looked over to see Stan, Kyle, and Cartman throwing a ball around aimlessly. '_Looks like fun_' I thought sarcastically. Wait, there's some one missing from this picture, where's Kenny? Just as I thought that, I felt myself being lifted into the air quickly. I grasped my seat firmly and held on until I stopped at the top. Ok, whose the smart alec who thought they'd help a penguin fly? I turned in my seat to look down and see...

Kenny, laughing his ass off down below. "Nice, Kenny, real nice." I said, holding back a laugh myself. "What's up?" He asked, before laughing again. I eventually laughed at him and grunted out. "I guess _I_am, can you let me down now?" He nodded his head and got off of the other end slowly. He smirked and held me up with his hand. "Aw, common Kenny!" I whined, not wanting to have a bruise in a very uncomfortable place. He looked like he considered letting me off easy, but changed his mind and let go. I braced myself and felt my stomach jump as I fell, I squeaked a little, but tried to keep quiet as I jumped off and watched him laugh some more. He stopped laughing and looked to me. "Sorry, thought you might need some cheering up." I laughed back at him and we ended up laughing together and talking until the bell rang for us to go back to class. A couple of boring hours later: Yay, lunch time, my favorite time of the day. Well as long as I can get away from that is. I waited in line with the guys, and they started telling me about who to stay away from, and who was ok to talk to. "That's Craig, he's a jerk, and always flips every one off." I looked over at him and, just like they said, he flipped us off before even looking to us. Soon, we walked in to get our food, and a tall black man started to talk to us. "Hey kids, Who's this?" "Hey Chef." The guys said in unison. "This is Jazmine, she's new." Kyle said, pointing me out. Once we filled our trays, the guys told me to sit with them, so I did, and we were all laughing while we talked. Kenny was kind of quiet, and so I turned the conversation to him. "So, Kenny, what's up?" His head snapped up and, he looked really confused. The guys and I all started laughing, he was completely zoned out! He laughed and started to chat with us, well, me mostly but whatever. "I'm gonna go dump my tray." Kenny said, standing up and throwing away the stuff on his tray. I nodded to him and watched as he left, then I felt the table shift to some one else's weight. I looked to the side and saw a girl with blonde hair, I think her name was BeBe. "You should really stay away from him, he's a player, I hear he's got a closet full of playboy magazines!" I nearly laughed at the blonde, I knew of those, he had just talked about them, he called them his 'pride and joy'. I just nodded and acted surprised when she mentioned bad things about him. Soon enough she walked away and Kenny came back just in time. "What was that all about?" Stan asked. "Nothing really." I said, and with that, we all continued laughing and making fun of my new name for Mr. Garrison, 'Mr. Gayrison', yeah, he'd get a kick out of that.


	5. Chapter 5: Why I Came Here

Me: Starts off with Jazmine's perspective, then goes into Kenny's! :D Hope you like it! R&R  
>Kenny: What's gonna happen?<br>Me: You'll see, be patient! Now tell them what they already know.  
>Kenny: Ughhhh... UnSewn doesn't own anything...<br>~UnSewn~

Chapter 5: Why I came here in the first place: You know how the child-care system works right? If you don't, listen closely, usually, a child in the system cannot be moved from the area where they are stationed upon request, unless they are orphans. So, all I had to do to convince child-care people to let me move was show that I had no relatives at all, simple enough, right? Wrong, it took my Guardian at Litem nearly 3 years to make sure that I had no relatives left. Now, I'm ready, I'm ready to meet him... Mysterion.

Kenny's P.o.v: By day, I'm a poor child of 8... but by night... I'm known as... Mysterion, and I fight to keep this city safe... even though most of my friends think I hate it, they'd be surprised how often I defend it at night... I'm watching the streets tonight, but I just can't get my mind off of her, the new girl in class, Jazmine. Her eyes, her hair, the way she laughs and makes sarcastic jokes, I even spaced out during lunch just looking at her... wait... wait... I just met her! I really shouldn't be thinking about that, I should be watching the streets! Just as I thought this, I heard something clatter from below. Slowly, I snuck my way down a pipe and landed safely on the ground below, whatever this was, if it's happening this late, it can't be good. Footsteps filled up in the silence. "We're almost clear...How much did we get?" Some scruffily voiced asked. "I think $2,000!" The other one cheered, 2,000 dollars? That's a lot of money! I have to stop them now. I stepped out in front of them. "Stop here and return the money peacefully." The shorter one let out a laugh. "Aww, little boy's playing superhero!" While the other one looked at me sternly. "Get out of here kid, we don't want to have to hurt you." Oh, I love it when they underestimate me. Jumping forward, I kicked one of the guys in the face and then flip kicked the other. What I didn't expect was what happened next, a gunshot went off, coming from another guy hidden behind me. I braced myself to feel a sharp pain and then to pass out and awake in my bed once again, but that didn't happen, no, the bullet didn't even hit me. When I turned around, I saw the bullet, suspended in mid-air, right in front of my face. The bullet turned, as if it had gained a mind of it's own, and shot back into the stomach of the other man with the gun. I was frozen for a time, when I heard footsteps that were approaching me, another one? I turned cautiously, but what I saw was nothing I thought I would ever see. It was Jazmine, standing, watching me, with a determined look set in her eyes. Was she going to attack? I braced myself and watched closely as she walked in front of me. Just as I thought she was going to attack me, she kneeled down and looked at the ground solemnly. "Mysterion.." Her voice was foreboding and it almost scared me to see how she bowed to me. "Please, if you would allow me, please let me be your partner." Okaaaay, this I was not expecting, what just happened? Was it Jazmine that made that bullet move? And how? "Ok, hold on a moment..." I said, remembering to change my voice just in time. "What... just happened?" She looked up over at the man laying on the ground, a bullet shoved in his huge stomach. "I... I protected you.." She said, looking down at the ground. "How? And please... Stand up.." Again, I was left with a small silence before she stood up and looked into my eyes. "I controlled it with my mind." She said confidently, almost making my jaw drop at the certainty in her voice. "Really?... Kind of like telekinesis?" I asked, she nodded. "What's your name?" I asked her, almost smiling when she answered me. "Oh...I'm Jazmine Nevaeh..." "No, not your real name, your other name." I smirked when she realized, and puffed her chest out, confident. "Shadow Pearl." I loved the name, it fit her perfectly, but now I need to get down to business, this wasn't just a game I played, this was serious, life or death. "You have to understand how serious this is." She looked me square in the eyes and nodded. "You need to know that you're putting your life on the line for this town, and the people in it." She continued staring me down and gave a slight smirk. "I have nothing to lose, Mysterion." I corrected her firmly. "You have your life." She looked at me with a dead look, one that I saw earlier when I had asked her why she moved to South Park, one that made me ache and hurt for the pain she showed. "I have nothing to lose." She was right, she really believes that there is nothing for her to lose... "Okay." I said, so nonchalantly that she had to ask 'what?' before I explained. "You're in, Shadow Pearl, but I hope you won't be wearing that tomorrow." She glanced at her outfit and laughed. "No, I'll be wearing something different next time... Bye, Mysterion." I waved her good bye as she headed out towards her house. Ok, now I'll drop the money off at the police station and hopefully get some rest. My throat made a large, excited gulp as I thought of spending time at school, and after school, with her... Jazmine...


End file.
